My Master
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Ghirahim was completely loyal to his Master, even after centuries of Demise being sealed away.


**A/N: Well, I originally got this idea from a picture of Ghirahim resting on top of the Imprisoned and it got me thinking. What if there was a time when Ghirahim had visited the Sealed Grounds before he tried to resurrect Demise?**

**Originally posted on my tumblr, TheWorldforInspiration**

**Warning: Slight OOC (but I think it can be forgiven due to circumstances)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, watching as his Master was sealed by the chosen hero. It was the first time in several hundred years since he had seen a hint of his Master. He was aware of the damage that the Goddess had inflicted on his master, but just the sight of his Master in such a pathetic state made him absolutely angry.

He glared at the pike in the center of the Sealed Grounds from his hiding spot in the trees. He wanted to jump out of his hiding spot and give the hero a piece of his mind, but that was unwise. The hero was much stronger than he had been at Skyview Temple. Not that Ghirahim couldn't handle the child, that wasn't it. He was more than confident in his abilities to take down the Skychild. But it was the other person near the child that made the Demon Lord apprehensive.

If memory served him correctly, the old woman was the dog of the Goddess. A scoff left Ghirahim's mouth as his thoughts went back to the Sheikah for a moment. The damned dog was getting in his way of reviving his master. The hero was just as much in his way, but he wasn't as annoying in his ways. No, the hero was much more…enjoyable to toy with.

Moving his eyes around the Sealed Grounds, Ghirahim noticed that the area was clear. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the temple doors in the distance closing. Taking that as his cue, Ghirahim jumped from the trees and fell down towards the center of the Sealed Grounds. He landed gracefully near the pike and took the time to make sure that he was completely alone-better safe than sorry. He didn't sense anybody coming near the grounds.

Turning his gaze fully on the pike in the center of the grounds, Ghirahim let a moment of silence pass over him. He hadn't looked at the pike since the first time that his master was sealed. His heart tightened up as he gazed at the glimmering pike. He could feel the holy powers of the Goddess flowing off of the seal. It was so abundant that he almost wanted to throw up in disgust. However, the Demon Lord composed himself before such a thing could happen. Instead, he walked closer to the pike until he was a few feet away.

Ghirahim felt his jaw start to tremble as he came closer. His eyes were watering and the demon closed his eyes tightly. He would not, under any circumstances, let himself cry in his Master's presence. He was a Demon Lord and would compose himself as such. But it seemed as though his body wouldn't listen to him, as he was starting to shake. His eyes were watering even more and one tear trailed down his face.

Cursing softly, Ghirahim wiped his tears away with his glove roughly. Even though there weren't any witnesses to his vulnerable moment, he still wasn't comfortable showing his emotions. Especially at the spot where his Master was caged. He could only imagine what Demise would say if he were to see his sword acting so weak.

_"Ghirahim…"_

The Demon Lord snapped his head up and looked around with wide eyes. He had heard someone calling him name, but nobody was nearby. And according to his senses, the child was still in the temple, nowhere near him at all. Narrowing his eyes, Ghirahim slowly turned back towards the pike only to freeze.

Around the pike, there were black wisps of smoke. It was similar to when his Master had tried to break through the bonds just minutes ago. Which meant that-

_"Ghirahim…closer…"_

Ghirahim felt a spike of excitement go through his veins. It was his Master! His Master was talking to him again, after centuries of silence. A grin came to his face and he grabbed at the pike in happiness. He could feel some of his master's power flowing from the pike and washing over him. A shiver went through the Demon Lord.

"Master? Can you hear me?" Ghirahim asked.

_"…Yes…my sword,"_ Demise said softly.

This time, Ghirahim couldn't hold back the tears that came to his eyes. He wiped away what he could, but was too emotional to do much else. Demise remained quiet for a few minutes, probably waiting for Ghirahim to get himself back together. After a few minutes, the Demon Lord was able to fully reign in his tears.

"Master, I'm so happy to hear from you after so long!" Ghirahim exclaimed in happiness.

_"I am aware, my sword. However, I am unable to talk for an extended amount of time due to my current weak form,"_ Demise said with a hint of anger.

Ghirahim bowed his head in understanding. "I understand, Master. Do you wish for me to leave so that you may regain your strength?"

_"No…remain here,"_ Demise said after a few moment of thinking.

A sense of peace came over Ghirahim for a moment before he bowed deeply. "Yes, Master."


End file.
